Amen Two
by Cybelluk
Summary: Dick is looking for something to help heal his pain after the loss of his wife.
1. Chapter 1

**AMEN 2**

Dick pulled the bike up on the beaten earth front of the diner. The sun was getting low in the sky, casting long smudged shadows. The lights where still burning in the diner, hopefully it would still be open for business.

Swinging his leg over and standing, stiffly upright, he stretched as he undid the strap on his helmet. The rigours of riding for so long had left him stiff and sore.

A bell tinkled as he pushed open the door and he was met by a pleasantly warm aromatic odour. At first glance the place seemed clean, although it looked a little worn around the edges. As he approached the counter a woman poked her head around the door at the back.

"Take a seat; I'll be with you in a jiffy." She instructed him.

Dick turned and surveyed the seating. Choosing a booth he slid into it, placing his helmet on the bench beside him. Sighing with some relief he pushed his hands though his hair, trying to keep the stray lock of hair that always flopped down out of his eyes.

"What can I get you?"

Dick looked up a little startled, he had not heard the woman approach.

"Oh, er sorry, just coffee please."

"Right you are." The woman turned and returned a few moments later with a large white mug of coffee. "Anything else?" she asked. "How about some pie to go with that coffee?"

"No thanks, just the coffee." Dick replied a little wistfully. He would have loved to order some food but he needed to conserve his money. He had not brought his credit cards with him, simply because he knew that if he had used them Bruce would have had a way of tracking him. He had not really thought through how he would manage, but had a vague idea that he might be able to find some casual work to keep him going.

The woman disappeared into the back of the diner again. Dick sat hugging the mug with both hands staring into the steam, watching the ethereal wisps twist from it. Taking a tentative sip, he was mildly surprised to find it was actually a decent mug of coffee, unlike the insipid dishwater he had experienced at other places.

The woman appeared at his side again.

"Are you sure I can't interest you in a piece of pie?" She asked sliding onto the bench across from him.

"No it's alright." Dick looked across at her a little annoyed that she had disturbed his reverie. She did not get up. "I don't suppose you know anywhere I can get a room for the night?" He asked her.

"Now, well, I'm afraid there's no where in the town. The only lodgings are closed up; Maude who runs it has had to go out of town to a family funeral. There may be somewhere in Sommerville, but that's quite a way, and could be a bit pricey."

Dick looked down at his coffee again. It looked as if he would have to spend another night in his small tent. Not a very comfortable prospect.

"Look, forgive me for asking, but you have a look of being on the run from something. It's not the law I hope."

Dick looked up at her with a little bewilderment.

"No not the law." He proffered, not wanting to get into his reasons for being on the road with a stranger.

"On well I guess we all have some reason to want to escape something" the woman got up wearily from the bench and retreated back to the counter.

Dick retreated back to his own private contemplations.

"Here you go." The woman had returned and slid a plate with a huge wedge of lemon meringue pie across the table to him. Before he could protest she added. "It's on the house. You look like you could do with it, and anyway as I reckon you're my last customer of the day I would only have to throw it away."

"T, thank you." Dick mumbled.

"You're welcome. At least I'm not aiding and abetting a criminal." She sat down again. "Look I know this may sound a bit rash, but well, forgive me for saying this, although you look like a traveler, you seem a bit more, what's the word? Well bred? Sophisticated? Than the usual traveler we get in here. I don't know what it is about you but you do seem different."

"I don't know about 'well bred'." Dick managed a smile. "I was actually raised in a traveling circus." He offered.

"Hmm, no there's more to you than that. Never mind I can see you don't want me to pry and I respect that. Ok look I have a proposal for you. You need a place to stay the night at least, and its obvious you are running short of money, so, I can offer you my spare room."

Dick's eyebrows went up with amazement.

"That's very generous of you given you don't even know me."

"I'm Jean, pleased to meet you." The woman offered her hand.

"Er, Dick." He shook the offered hand.

"There now we are acquainted." Jean smiled.

"I guess? I would be grateful for the room, but, well how much…..?"

"I dunno? Maybe we could work something out. How about I offer you room and board and the offer of some odd job work. I couldn't pay you a lot, but the room and board would be part of the payment."

"Well, I don't know. I mean how much work is there? Not that I wouldn't be interested."

"Well, this place is in dire need of redecorating for a start."

Dick looked round.

"So I would need to stay for more than one night?"

"It looks that way. Look finish your pie and decide while I close up."

"Why are you doing this? I mean how do you know you can trust me?"

"I don't really, but I'm usually a good judge of character, and, well I think it would be mutually beneficial."

"Is there a catch to this?" Dick asked her somewhat suspiciously.

"No catch, just a straight offer, bed and board, and a small wage" Jean assured him. "Now finish up while I lock up and I'll show you the room. That's if you have decided to take me up on the offer."

"I think I will, if that's alright. I've been on the road for quite a while; I reckon a break would do me good."

Jean stood up and patted Dick's shoulder.

"Good to have you on board."

Jean showed Dick into the bedroom that was to be his. Although a little feminine in its décor, it looked like a very comfortable room. A double bed sat against one wall and a large wardrobe against another flanked by a chest of drawers and a dressing table with a large mirror. The window looked out over the back yard and garden.

"I hope this will be alright for you." Jean asked.

"It looks fine to me."

"I've got a spare TV you can use if you like. That way you can have some privacy. I would just need you to move it in for me."

"Thank you." Dick went and sat on the edge of the bed, testing it.

"Now the bathroom is just along here." Jean pointed through the door. "I'll get you some towels. I reckon you could do with a nice long soak. There are plenty of toiletries you can use. I'm afraid they're mostly woman's stuff but I will get you some of your own when I do the shopping."

"That's ok, I have some stuff in my backpack anyway, but thanks all the same."

"If you're sure. Look there's a shed out back there, you can stash your bike in there it will be safer than parked out front."

"Thanks again. I'll do that first."

"Right you are. Look come back in through the back door it will be easier."

Dick opened his eyes and stretched, at first he was unsure as to where he was then he slowly realised he was in the bedroom above the diner.

He had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow, due partially to the long hot bath he had enjoyed, and the fact that it was the first time in a long while he had been able to sleep in a proper bed.

The aroma of frying bacon wafted up from below, making his stomach growl. Apart from the piece of pie the night before, he had not had a proper meal in what seemed like ages.

Dragging himself from the bed, he hurried to the bathroom and then back to the room to dress, before descending the stairs. He had no difficulty in navigating his way to the diner, the aroma of frying bacon guiding him.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Jean greeted him as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes, very, thank you."

"Good, good. Now go and sit down and I'll bring your breakfast out." Jean nodded in the direction of the diner as she handed him a large glass of orange juice. "The others will be here soon too."

Dick climbed onto a stool at one end of the counter and idly flipped through the local newspaper as he sipped his juice.

He half turned at the sound of the front door opening. Two women entered, one probably around the same age as Jean and the other a girl who looked around sixteen.

Jean bustled through from the kitchen.

"Morning both of you, breakfasts almost ready. By the way, let me introduce you. This is Dick, he will be staying with us a while. Dick, this is Sophia and Ellie. They both work here."

Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Glad to have you on board." She said with what was a distinctive Italian accent. "Where did you come from?"

"Sophia!" Jean chided. "He needs somewhere to stay and to earn a bit of money. I need someone to help out do the odd jobs that have needed doing around here long enough." She added, the last part of the sentence trailing from the kitchen. Jean re-emerged with our plates of food.

"Now eat. The rush will start in about half an hour." She told Dick. "Most of the workers from the canning factory call in for breakfast, lunch or dinner, depending what shift they are on."

"So what would you like me to do today?" Dick asked.

"Well I'm not sure where you should start with the odd jobs, but well how are you at washing dishes?"

"I reckon I can manage that."

"Good, that will free up one of us to serve on. Ellie are you ok?"

Ellie's mouth snapped shut almost audibly. Dick looked round at her suddenly aware she had been staring at him.

"Ellie it's rude to stare." Sophia admonished. "I'm so sorry; sometimes this girl has no manners."

"It's ok." Dick smiled. Being stared at was one thing he was used to.

"Not in my book it's not." Sophia chided again.

"If you have finished eating I'll show you the ropes in the kitchen." Jean interjected.

"You know Ellie is a good girl, but she has, what do they call it nowadays? Learning difficulties. Not that she is overly bad, just a bit slow at times, and very innocent." Jean explained. "Her Dad is a bit of a bully, disappointed that she was a girl and disappointed she has problems. It's one reason why I employ her. She's ok with taking orders and serving on though."

"You seem to have a habit of taking on waifs and strays." Dick grinned.

"Don't you know it? But I'm very selective." Jean laughed. "I only take the best."

Dick had settled into the routine of the diner, filling his days with the various jobs Jean asked him to do. In fact he actually began to feel happier than he had done since he had lost Terri.

"You know this place could do with a compete revamp." Jean announced as they ate breakfast. "Well at least a lick of paint, both inside and out."

"I'm sure I can manage that. We can have a 'design' session tonight, and I could price up what's needed." Dick agreed.

"Well there are paints and some other stuff in the barn, you could have a look and see if any of its any good."

"Ok. I'll have a look today." Dick nodded. "Outside can be done anytime with out too much disruption to the customers, but how are we to organise inside?" He added.

"Hmm, well I suppose we could do a lot after we close, if we start say a Saturday evening and then Sunday all day. We don't have many customers on a Sunday so it would be ok to close for the day." Jean mused. "If we ask Sophia and Ellie to help too?"

"OK, I'll check the barn and we can go from there." Dick swallowed the last of his coffee.

Dick surveyed the interior of the barn. It was dim and dusty, but dry. It was full of what at first looked like junk, but as his eyes adjusted to the gloom, he saw that the 'junk' was gardening equipment, storage boxes and the like. Against one wall were a row of large cupboards. Jean had indicated that she believed the decorating stuff would be in them.

Opening the first Dick was amazed to see paint tins stacked on each shelf. Some had obviously been used, but the majority looked unopened. Jean had said that there had been plans to redecorate before, but the death of her father had put paid to those plans and she had never had the time or help since.

The next cupboard contained brushes, rollers and all the tools needed along with cleaning fluids.

Dick went back to the paints and perused the colours available. Although he had yet to discuss with Jean what she wanted, at least he could get an idea of what was available. Someone had diligently put all the exterior paints together and the interior ones separate, which made life easier. At the bottom of the cupboard there were smaller tins of paint and some spray cans.

The exterior paint appeared to consist of mainly large cans of a deep blue, which were unopened. It looked as if this was the colour that had been intended for the outside. There were some tins of white too. Dick shuffled through the small cans and uncovered some gold metallic paint.

"Hmm." Dick thought to himself. "I'm sure I can do something with this lot."

"So I think I can do something outside with the paint I found, that's if you agree." Dick explained to Jean.

"You know, I like the blue, well I guess that's why it's there. Look I'll give you free reign to do what you think best. I mean basically it just needs a good rub down and repaint."

"Ok, if it's ok by you. I mean if it's not I suppose it can be done again."

"Go for it." Jean laughed, "I'm happy with everything else you've done so far. You've turned out to be a proper Jack of all trades."

"Hm, master of none eh?" Dick smiled.

Dick stood back and stretched as he surveyed his handiwork, looking for anywhere he had missed.

"Done!" he announced to himself with some satisfaction.

He collected all the brushes and put then in a bucket of white spirit to clean them. Then wiping his hands on a rag he went into the diner.

"All done out here." He called to Jean who was in the back.

"Ok give me a minute." Jean called back.

"Lets have a look see then." Sophia smiled as she went through the door, followed by Ellie.

Dick joined them and stood back as they both looked at his work with amazement. He hoped it was happy amazement.

Jean emerged through the door and joined Sophia and Ellie.

"Oh my! Oh my!"

"Do you like it?" Dick asked anxiously.

"Oh my….. It's amazing, honestly." Jean hugged Dick.

"It's lovely" Ellie and Sophia chorused.

The front of the diner was now blue, with details picked out in white. Under the windows the word diner, in slight relief, was picked out in white and gold, one letter to each panel. At either side in the two remaining panels was a swirling design in the same colours.

"When I began to rub down the panels I found the letters underneath all the layers of paint, so I was able to pick them out." Dick explained.

"I'm really pleased with it. It certainly makes the diner stand out. I can't wait to see what you do with the inside."

"Oh boy, hold on, I'm not an interior designer or anything, besides that's up to you. I'll just try and deliver what you want."

"Ok operation revamp under way!" Jean laughed as she watched Dick, Sophia and Ellie line up in front of her. They all threw her a mock salute.

Ellie and Sophia stared to cover the tables and seating with dust sheets. Dick and Jean began to take down all the mirrors, pictures and fittings from the walls.

"OK let's get started." Jean declared wielding a paint roller.

"Oh boy, I'm glad that's finished." Sophia sighed rubbing her forehead with her arm.

"It's been hard work, but at least it looks good." Jean agreed.

"It looks lovely." Ellie enthused.

"Yup, we have all worked well to get this done so quickly. I Propose we all get washed up, then a slap up meal is in order I think." Jean suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO.**

Ellie slunk into the diner and sat on one of the stools at the counter. Dick was behind the counter stacking condiment packets in the containers.

"Hi, do you want a coffee?" he asked without turning, but instinctively knowing it was Ellie. Not getting a reply he turned. Ellie was sat with her head down, her hands in her lap.

"Ellie what's wrong!" Dick leaned across the counter towards her. "Have you been crying?"

Ellie sniffed

"No." She wiped her eye with a hand.

"Aw come on now, what's wrong?" Dick came around from behind the counter and sat beside her. "Has your Dad been bullying you again?" He put a hand on her shoulder, unusually she shrugged it off.

"Ellie?"

"I can't tell you." She sniffed again.

"Why? Come on you can tell me you know you can." Dick pressed.

"No, it's, it's personal." Ellie ventured.

"Oh, I see, er is it, er, 'women's problems'?" Dick asked, knowing that Ellie would probably be quite shy about the subject.

"Something like that." Ellie sniffled again, dropping her head down.

"Ok, well if you don't feel well, or something, I'm sure Jean won't mind you if you go home."

"No, no I can't do that." Ellie said rather too hastily.

"Alright, alright, don't get upset. Look I need to get on, are you sure you will be ok?" Dick asked, somewhat defeated.

Ellie nodded.

Dick poked his head around the kitchen door; Jean was busy preparing the food for the days meals. Dick went up to her.

"Jean, Ellie's out front, she seems rather upset. I asked her what was wrong and she was rather evasive to say the least, but I think it's, you know, 'women's troubles'. Maybe she needs to talk to you."

"Oh, ok, look can you continue with this and I'll go speak to her. Just keep out of the way for a bit, I you wouldn't mind."

"No problem."

"Sophia should be here soon, so she will help you."

"Ok no worries."

Jean headed out into the diner.

Sophia and Dick had almost finished in the kitchen when Jean hurried in.

"Look, I'm sorry but Ellie and I are just popping out for a few minutes. Sorry to leave you holding the fort." She told them.

"Is everything alright?" Sophia asked concerned.

"Well, no not really, but I can't tell you now."

"Oh right. Ok."

Jean hurried out again.

"Hum, curiouser and curiouser, as Alice said." Dick smiled, but looking concerned.

"I know. I hope Ellie is ok." Sophia agreed. "Who's Alice?"

"Alice in wonderland." Dick explained. "It was something she said, I think it was when she took the potion to make her grow."

"Fancy you knowing something like that." Sophia laughed. "Come on we had better get into the diner ready or the rush."

Dick and Sophia where in the midst of serving breakfasts when Jean and Ellie came back. Dick glanced across, but Jean shook her head as both of them went into the back.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Jean re-emerged.

"Ellie is having a lay down." She told them. "Sorry about the secrecy, but Ellie asked me not to say anything."

"I hope she is alright though." Dick asked.

"I don't know yet, but let's say she isn't ill and leave it at that. Ok, lets get on we have hungry customers to feed."

Dick sank down onto one of the stools at the counter, wrapping his hands around a very welcome mug of coffee. Sophia joined him.

"Oh my feet!" she complained.

"Tell me about it." Dick agreed. "How did the three of you manage before I came?"

"You know I don't know, but we must have somehow. It has been busier than usual today though."

"I hope Ellie will be ok."

Jean had sent her home mid afternoon, and was turning the sign on the door around to 'closed'. She was about to turn the lock when the door was pushed open.

"Sorry we're closed…." She started to say, but stopped short when she saw it was two police officers. "What?" she exclaimed as they pushed past her and strode over to the counter.

"Are you Dick?" The taller of the two asked, addressing Dick.

"Yes, what's the problem officer?"

The second officer grabbed Dicks arm and twisted it behind his back snapped handcuffs on his wrist.

"Hey! What's going on?" Dick cried with alarm as his other wrist was caught in the cuffs.

"We are arresting you on a charge of rape and assault." The first officer told him, and continued to Miranda him as Dick, Jean and Sophia protested.

Ignoring the protests Dick was dragged from the stool and hustled from the diner to the waiting car.

"What on earth just happened?" Jean exclaimed, stunned.

"I have no idea." Sophia replied equally shocked. "How could he have raped and assaulted anyone?"

Dick was pushed into the cell, and the door slammed shut, and locked after him.

"Hey come on, this isn't right, I should at least get a phone call." He shouted after the retreating police officer. "Hey!"

"It's no good son; they do as they like this lot." A slurred voice told him.

Dick spun round then realised the voice came through the bars separating the next cell from his.

"What do you mean?" He asked going over to the bars. A scruffy looking older man was laid on the hard bench.

"Oh they think they make the rules." The man told him. "What's ya' name son, and what they pin on you? I'm Nate; I'm in here because I enjoy a little drink. It's my second home." He grinned.

"Dick and they say I raped someone."

"Of course you're innocent right?"

"Yes, I have no idea what they are on about. They haven't even said who I'm supposed to have done it to either."

"Sounds right. You're a stranger to these parts aren't you?"

"Sort of, I've been working at the diner; I haven't really got into the town at all, had no need to."

"S'bout right, easier to pick on a stranger." Nate belched loudly. "Sorry. Guess you will just have to sit it out till they decide what to do with you."

"What! But that's not right…"

"Like I said kid, a law unto themselves this lot."

Before Dick could ask any more questions he was greeted with a loud snore.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Dick surveyed his surroundings. He was obviously in the last of the row of cells. Two walls were brick, painted in shades of institution non-descript grey and green, speckled with unidentifiable blobs and splotches. Scratched in graffiti, clear in places, and painted over several times in others, adorned both walls. The third wall between the cells was one third brick and bars. In the corner were a stainless steel toilet and a small basin. Both had seen better days. The fourth wall, the front of the cell was bars. Separated by a waist high wall, from the toilet, a bench was screwed to the wall, above it a small window of opaque glass fronted by yet more bars. Over head and out of reach was a light fixture sealed with a metal mesh, with a dim bulb glowing mournfully.

Outside it had grown dark.

Dick sat on the bench and drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his forehead on them. He had the feeling he was in for a long wait. Some thing felt very wrong, but he was not sure what. They had certainly not followed procedures when they arrested him, and apart from relieving him of his personal belongings and shoe laces, nothing had been said to him. He just hoped that Jean would be able to clear things up for him and that he would be released when it was realised he was innocent.

Dick was startled by the light blinking off, leaving the cell in near total darkness.

"Oh great!" he muttered under his breath getting up and approaching the cell door. He could see that the lights where on further up the corridor, but the adjacent cells light had also gone out.

As he turned to make his way back to the bench, he noticed two shadowy figures approaching, but they stopped halfway down the corridor.

He turned back to the door, but could see no further movement. As he turned back to go to the bench, he heard a key turn in the lock. As he reacted to the sound he was slammed against the bars with a sickening thud, at the same time a fist delivered a crunching blow to his ribs, winding him, and breaking a rib. He started to double up, but his hair was pulled, yanking his head back against the bars with enough force to stun him. He dropped to the floor, trying to curl up to protect himself as more vicious blows from fists and steel toe capped boots struck him again and again. He had no chance to defend himself, the first blows having incapacitated him. The beating seemed to go on forever, but he, mercifully blacked out when a kick caught him on the temple.

He was not sure if he was awake or not, but he felt so cold he was shivering violently. His mouth was filled with an odd metallic taste, and he couldn't move. He tried to open his eyes, but they seemed glued shut. Again he lost consciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Dick, Dick, Dick." Dick could hear someone calling him, but the voice sounded too far of for him to respond.

"Dick!" the voice was getting louder, but still he couldn't react to it. He didn't want to move or respond, he couldn't, he felt cold and stiff, and he couldn't open his eyes. He was in pain, in fact every part of his body screamed out in pain.

"Dick?" the voice urged again. He thought he recognised it but the thumping in his head prevented him from distinguishing it. Each time his name was called it added another painful thud to the ones already beating like a bass drum in a thrash metal band.

He felt hands lift his head, and heard a groan.

"Get a doctor, no call an ambulance….NOW!" the voice ordered, as Dick drifted away back into the blackness.

"Are you awake? It's ok, don't try and move." A female voice told him, as Dick tried to sit up. "You're in hospital."

Dick tried to answer but his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth and he could only manage a groan.

"Here have a sip of this." A straw was gently placed against his lips, and with a little effort he managed to draw up some water, which he swallowed with difficulty.

"Careful, not too much now."

Dick managed to open one eye, and the room swam into a misty, blurred view.

"There you go." The nurse said bending over him. "Is that better?"

Dick tried to nod, but his head throbbed when he did so. He managed to mumble his thanks.

"Good, good. Now rest, the doctor will be by shortly." The nurse adjusted the covers and left.

"Ah I hear you are back with us." A male voice prompted Dick to open the one eye that seemed to be obeying him.

"Although I am sure you don't feel as if it's so, you have actually been very lucky young man. Oh I'm Doctor Portman by the way. As I was saying, you have been quite lucky." The doctor paused as he flipped through a chart.

"Hmmm, yes, well, apart from a rib, nothing else was broken. You have extensive bruising, internally and externally. We will need to keep an eye on you for a few days. Ok?"

Dick mumbled but was unable to form any intelligible words.

"Ok I will see you tomorrow." The doctor spun on his heals and left the room.

Jean walked hesitantly down the corridor. She was not sure quite what room Dick was in. Not knowing his surname didn't help. She was worried for him. She had tried to do something about his arrest and had been told, quite categorically to 'butt out' or things would get 'difficult' for her. She had tried to contact Ellie, but no one picked up the phone and her cell was switched off. She had overheard a female police officer talking about a prisoner getting hurt in the cells and that that morning a man had arrived and had begun issuing orders, including getting the prisoner to hospital. Jean just knew it was Dick.

Just up the corridor from her a man sat outside one of the rooms. He looked around at Jean, she caught her breath.

"Behave Jean." She berated herself hesitating. The man was gorgeous. So handsome, tall, dark, obviously fit, well groomed and expensively dressed. He rose to meet her as she approached.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Jean felt her legs wobble. "Steady girl" she told herself.

"I was looking for Dick; I heard he was in here."

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are"

"I'm Jean, I own the diner on the edge of town. Dick has been staying with me and doing odd jobs. I've been worried sick about him since he was arrested."

The tall dark stranger held out a hand.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, Dicks Father."

"Oh. Pleased to meet you I guess." Jean accepted the proffered hand.

"Look they are not letting anyone in to see him right now, not even me. How about we go find somewhere to grab a coffee? We can swop notes, so to speak."

"Dick turned up a couple of months ago. I gave him coffee and I thought, you know this guy looks hungry, but he wouldn't order food, I guessed he must be broke or being careful. So anyway I gave him a slice of pie on the house. He asked me if I knew anywhere he could stay. I don't know why, but I offered him my spare room and a job."

"You trusted him?"

"Yes, I don't know why, I just did. I've not had any cause to mistrust him so far either." Jean told him. "So how come he wound up on my doorstep?" Jean asked. "I mean I have never pressed him about what he was doing on the road; in fact I have never even asked him his full name or anything. I got a feeling he wanted to leave something behind him, memories…"

"Ok, potted history. He's Dick Grayson, I adopted him when his parents where killed. He got married to a wonderful girl, who developed a brain tumour that was incurable. Sadly she died and on the day of the funeral, during the wake, Dick disappeared. He didn't take anything that would help us trace him, that is credit cards and the likes, and he took a minimum of clothing etc. So, what happened?" Bruce asked diverting the subject.

"I have no idea, the police just barged in and arrested him, they had him in the car before you could blink. They muttered something about rape and assault, but, well, he never went anywhere to rape or assault anyone."

Jeans hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh no!"

"What?" Bruce asked her, looking puzzled.

"No it couldn't be. No… Ellie had come to me that morning, she was upset. She said she thought she was pregnant. I got her a pregnancy test kit, knowing what she's like; I thought it would at least put her mind at rest. Problem was she is pregnant."

"I see, and you think she has fingered Dick for the father."

"I don't see why, I mean I know she was infatuated with him but she isn't, couldn't be so mean, and lie about anything. I have tried to reach her but her cells switched off, and no one is answering the house phone."

"Hmmm, maybe we should pay her a visit, once I have seen Dick, that is."

"It could be a problem. I mean her fathers a bit of a big shot around here, and he, well, he can be rather mean to say the least. Poor Ellie, I can't see her accusing Dick without good reason."

"Are you suggesting she has been coerced?"

"Possibly, I mean she is very naïve."

"Look, give me directions and I'll go see them. You can come too if you want." Bruce offered. "I just want to check on Dick. There's something I must ask him."

"Do you mind if I tag along? I've grown kinda fond of him; I would like him to know Sophia and I are rooting for him."

"Of course."

"Dick." Bruce leaned close.

Dick mumbled drowsily and moved his head languidly to the side to look at Bruce.

"Dick… hey you with us?" Bruce gently brushed the stray lock of hair from Dick's eye.

"Huh, huh." Dick acknowledged.

"Dick, Jeans outside, she wants to see you, but I need to ask you something first."

Dick blinked his good eye.

"Look I need to know if you want me to help sort things out. I don't want you to think I'm interfering."

"Bruce, I'm sorry." Dick whispered hoarsely.

"Sorry?" What for?"

"This mess. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, I assure you, nothing at all. I just want to know if I should butt out or help."

Dick grasped the cuff of Bruce's jacket.

"Please stay and help. Please."

Bruce nodded.

"Bruce I know I must have worried you running away like that, but…."

"No need to explain, I think I once told you I 'ran' away too. I was away for nearly seven years. I'll tell you about it another time." Bruce placed his hand over the one holding his sleeve.

"Who are you?"

"My names Bruce Wayne, I'm here to discuss the allegations made against my son."

"Your son! You mean that no good drifter, this woman took in."

"Mr O'Gara I really don't think…"

"No you didn't that was the problem. Maybe my daughter wouldn't be in the position she is now if you hadn't."

"Mr O'Gara, please. I know that Dick would not have raped or even taken advantage of her. Right now though he is in hospital having being badly beaten by goodness knows who, and he was denied his rights when arrested. Surely it would be important that we get to the bottom of this and find out who did attack your daughter."

"Who the hell do you think you are? My daughter said it was him and that's good enough for me. I should never have let her work at that damned diner in the first place, but it made her happy and I thought, wrongly, it would keep her out of trouble, given her 'problems'."

"Maybe we could speak with Ellie?" Bruce tried to keep his tone reasonable.

"No!"

"Mr O'Gara, really, I am sure things will get very unpleasant if this is allowed to continue."

"Are you threatening me? Do you have any idea just who I am, and how much influence I have in these parts."

"No I don't know you or anything about you, although I am beginning to get a good idea."

"Get out now. Believe you me you will be sorry you ever crossed swords with me." Mr O'Gara stepped forward obliging Bruce and Jean to have to move back.

"Ok we're going. I guess we will see you in court." Bruce told him levelly as he and Jean exited the house. "Unless that is I discover the truth about all this first."

"I told you he was a bully." Jean remarked as they drove back.

"Oh don't worry; he has more than met his match with me. He doesn't frighten me at all." Bruce assured her.

"He frightens me." Jean answered softly.

"Sophia, have you a got a minute?" Jean called from the small room that served as an office.

"What, oh yes." Sophia appeared through the door.

"Just take a look at this." Jean indicated to the computer screen. "I was just doing the accounts when I thought, well look for yourself."

Sophia leaned over Jeans shoulder and read.

"Oh my!"

"That's my thoughts, almost, more like, O my God!"

"I don't believe it! It's amazing." Sophia read aloud, "Bruce Wayne, multi billionaire playboy….multi billionaire! Goodness!"

"No wonder he wasn't fazed by Ellie's father."

"No, er have you tried searching Dick?"

"Not yet, but it does mention him here." Jean typed in a new search.

"Voila!" She scanned the result. "Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne…..taken in when his parents where murdered. It says he was a circus performer, trapeze. Oh my, would you credit it?"

"It certainly makes things interesting, doesn't it?" Sophia smiled. "I reckon Ellie's father is in for a shock. If nothing else Dick will have the best legal representation money can buy. I hate to think what the consequences will be."

"Well if nothing else I know that Dick is innocent, and really don't think Mr Wayne will let the real culprit get away with it."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR.**

"How are you feeling?" Bruce sat in the chair at the side of Dick's bed.

"Huh, like I've been ten rounds with Bane." Dick winced.

"That good?" Bruce smiled gently.

"So what's happening?" Dick asked as he struggled to sit upright. Bruce slipped an arm under Dick's shoulders and helped him up; Dick tried to suppress a groan as he did so.

"Would you pass me a drink, please?" Dick said hoarsely. Bruce obliged holding the cup whilst Dick sipped through the straw.

"Thanks." Dick nodded, indicating he had had enough.

"Look I don't want you to worry." Bruce told him. "Everything is under control. Someone will be coming in to speak with you to get your side of the story, at some point, when he finally gets here."

"My side? Look I didn't do anything. As I see it I'm the victim here." Dick began to protest.

"I know that, but that's precisely why we need to hear what happened to you. The police where obviously complicit in what happened to you, and neglectful. Someone 'raped' Ellie, and that too needs to be addressed. Trust me I am not going to let anyone get away with this."

Dicks head dropped to his chest and he sighed.

"Bruce I'm tired, I mean not just because of this." Dick waved his hand at his own body. "I'm just weary. I just feel like I'm always fighting an emotional beating. I'm sorry I ran, I just needed to get some space, some peace, I don't know, something."

"I think I understand, probably more than you think. Yes Alfred and I, and all your friends, where frantic with worry. It's taken me a lot of persuasion, to prevent them from running all over the country looking for you. I had faith that you would either be found or come back."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Bruce put his hand over Dicks. "Did you find it?"

"Well in a way I guess I did, for a while anyway, till…."

"But that emotional pain never really went away."

"No not really. It was always there, haunting the back of my mind, my dreams…..I think you know, don't you?"

"Yes, I know. You and I are not so different when it comes down to it." Bruce said softly.

"So can this be sorted out?" Dick changed the subject.

"Too right it can. Oh don't you worry about that. I have several strategies to explore, and a few favours to be called in."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Dick smiled, wincing at the effort.

"You are still sure you want me to sort things out?"

"Yes, I don't think I would be able to right now anyway."

"Ok then, you just concentrate on getting better, ok."

"I'll do my best."

A tall muscular man, dressed in jeans and a jacket over a black t-shirt entered the diner. He had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes that looked as if they never missed anything. He stood for a moment looking around then grinned as he saw Bruce sat at one of the tables.

"Coming down in the world, aint we Bruce, eating at the diner."

"Mitchell, glad you could make it." Bruce stood to great him. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"Sure, cheers." Mitchell sat down opposite Bruce's seat as Bruce went over to the counter and called to Jean for another coffee.

"So how's it going?" Mitchell asked as Bruce sat down.

"Well, it's a little complicated."

"When is it not, where you are concerned?" Mitchell grinned.

Bruce waited till Jean had placed the coffee in front of Mitchell before he continued.

"Dick's in trouble, he has been accused of raping a girl, and while in the cells he was beaten badly."

"Hm, so I guess he didn't do it, and you need to find out who did."

"Yes as well as find out who beat him, and how they got into the cells without the cops stopping them."

"Sounds like the cops are complicit, or it was them that did the deed. I suppose there are no witnesses."

"Only a drunk in the next cell, I don't think he was capable of remembering anything."

"So what you want me to do, I reckon that's why you got me to come down here, to help." Mitchell took a sip of his coffee.

"I was hoping you would help look into the police situation. I am beginning to think that the father of the girl who claims she was raped controls the police, as he does a lot of other things around here. Also I need someone watching Dick, you never know if they might try something again. But I don't want Dick thinking he is being baby sat."

"Ok, can do; give me what information you got already."

Bruce stood and shook hands with Mitchell, who left the diner.

"Is everything alright?" Jean asked bringing the coffee pot over to offer Bruce a refill.

"So far so good."

"Forgive me for asking but who was that, he didn't look like a lawyer, and I thought that's who you were waiting for."

"I don't mind you asking, but I really shouldn't tell you who he is, well let's just say he runs a private security firm, and leave it at that. Sorry I can't be more forthcoming." Bruce said evasively.

"No it's fine, I shouldn't have been nosey. I just want this mess to be sorted out that's all, Dick doesn't deserve it."

"No he doesn't, he's had enough troubles as it is. Anyway, hopefully his lawyer should be here later today. I'm hoping that we won't need his help, but you can never be too prepared." Bruce indicated he would accept the refill.

Bruce ended the call on his cell phone and smiled.

"I love it when a plan comes together." He said to no one in particular as he started the car and headed back to the diner.

Jean looked up as a small, odd looking man came in, clutching a briefcase in front of him like a shield. He glanced almost furtively around the diner, and looked almost put out when he obviously could not see what he was looking for.

"Can I help you?" Jean asked him, taking in his attire. He was dressed in a rather old fashioned brown check suit, that had seen better days, and sported, of all things a red bow tie.

The man peered at her nervously through round, wire framed glasses.

"Er, I'm supposed to be meeting someone here."

"Who's that, would it be Mr Wayne?"

"Hum, yes."

"Ok, take a seat, I'm sure he won't be long, can I get you anything?"

"A glass of milk…..and a slice of that excellent looking pie…..er…thank you."

"Coming right up."

"He looks an odd one" Sophia whispered.

"Doesn't he? I wonder if he's the lawyer Mr Wayne is waiting on. He doesn't look like he could defend himself never mind a client."

Jean and Sophia giggled together.

Bruce sank down on the chair opposite the man.

"Glad you could make it."

"You call I come." The man answered simply, with a mouth full of pie. He had a milk moustache on his top lip. Bruce waited for him to finish chewing and wipe his mouth.

"I'll bring you up to speed, and then leave it in your expert hands." Bruce told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The door to the diner opened and Dick entered followed by Bruce.

"Dick! How lovely to see you." Sophia greeted.

Bruce guided Dick to one of the seats and, making sure he was seated comfortably, approached the counter.

"Is Jean around?"

"Yes, just one minute, she's in the back showing the new girl the ropes." Sophia turned to the kitchen door and called.

Jean appeared wiping her hands on a towel.

"Mr Wayne." Jean looked round Bruce, "Dick. Good to see you up and about."

"Jean, are you sure it's ok for Dick to stay here until the mess is cleared up. I would take him to my hotel but, well I will be out most of the time, and…"

"Mr Wayne I told you, I do not have a problem with it. At least he will be safe here and we can look after him."

"If you're sure. Oh and please call me Bruce, Mr Wayne sounds too formal. How is the 'new girl' working out?"

"Fine, she has picked things up very quickly. Actually I am glad of her help, with Ellie gone, you know?"

"New girl?" Dick queried.

"Yes, Stevie, she needed a job and, well, although I hate to lose Ellie, I needed another pair of hands, plus with you being rather 'incapacitated', you know." Jean explained.

Dick nodded slowly.

"Look, Dick, do you want a drink, some food or anything?" Jean continued.

"No, thanks I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

Dick reaffirmed.

"In that case, if Jean has no objections, I suggest we get you upstairs to your bed. The doctor did say you needed to rest as much as possible." Bruce held up a hand. "And before you object, it's pretty obvious to me that the trip over here has exhausted you, so no arguments, ok."

Dick dropped his head in defeat.

"Are you comfortable?" Bruce asked as he pulled the blanket over Dick's legs.

"As comfortable as I'm going to get right now."

Bruce checked his watch.

"I think it's time for you to take some more pain killers." Bruce reached for the bottle.

"No, I'm alright, besides they make me drowsy." Dick objected.

"I kinda think that's the idea, to help you to rest."

"I know but….."

"No 'buts'." Bruce shook out a couple of the pills and handed them to Dick, then passed him the glass of water from the bedside cabinet.

Dick reluctantly swallowed the pills, washing them down with the water.

"Gone?" Bruce quizzed.

Dick nodded.

"Hum, are you sure, I know you."

"Bruce I'm not a child any more!" Dick protested.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just concerned about you that's all. You still my son when all's said and done."

Dick grimaced as he tried to move himself up a little.

"You need a hand there?"

"I'm sorry, I just need to get into a better position, sitting more upright is less painful."

Bruce slid his arm under Dick's shoulders and helped him move.

"That better?" he asked not moving his arm.

"Huh huh." Dick nodded, sighing he dropped his head onto Bruce's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for now?" Bruce asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, sliding his arm further around Dick.

"Everything, it's all such a mess. I should never have run away like I did."

"Look no one is angry with you; no one blames you, least of all me. If anything, as I have said before I understand only too well."

"Mmm, you said. Do you have to go? I hate to say this but I'm comfortable like this. It seems to take the pressure off my ribs."

"I'm in no hurry." Bruce smiled to himself.

"Maybe you would tell me about when you ran away."

"I guess there's no time like the present, but I doubt if you will stay awake long enough."

"Then you will just have to serialise it." Dick tried to grin.

"Oh, ok then. Well where to start…..hum….I had got back from college for the inquest into the murder of my parents, I went with every intention of shooting the guy, trouble was someone beat me too it…."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Mitchell, can I get you anything?" Bruce greeted.

"A coffee would be nice, thanks."

"I'll bring you one over." Jean called over from the counter.

Bruce and Mitchell both nodded and slid into a booth.

"So, progress report." Mitchell began. "They seem to be keeping Ellie in the house, and the men I've seen around the house are armed."

Jean appeared and put the coffee mugs in front of them.

"Sorry to interrupt but I spoke to someone from the factory this morning. I was worried when the usual crowd didn't appear for breakfast. She was a bit reluctant to talk, but then told me that all the staff has been warned that if the come in here they will lose their jobs."

"Oh have they now. Well O'Gara can't do that, but I understand how they have to be worried about their jobs. If you speak to any of them tell them not to worry." Bruce told her. "I am sure the problem will be resolved soon."

"Ok." Jean said hesitantly, turning back to the counter.

"O'Gara is sure playing dirty." Mitchell commented.

"Well, I don't have to." Bruce laughed. "I have the resources to be a little more devious, but stay within the law."

"I bet you do." Mitchell chuckled. "Anyway, I think it all looks a bit heavy handed given what's happened. Now the police are under investigation, it looks as if he has more to hide."

"You could be right. I think if we dig deep we will find that the factory has something to do with it. It could be a front for shipping something." Bruce surmised.

"Yup, his biggest mistake was having Dick beaten up. How is he by the way?"

"He'll be ok. He's tough and won't let this get him down, although he is beating himself up right now, he feels bad about all the trouble. I keep telling him it's not his fault, but….."

"Understandable I guess. We just need to get the proof that it was O'Gara who sent in the heavies."

"Hmm, difficult with the C.C.T.V. having been switched off at the station." Bruce pondered aloud.

"Well yes I guess, but I have an idea. I'm tracking down the company who installed the system."

"What good will that do?" Bruce raised his eyebrows.

"Can't say yet." Mitchell drank" the last of his coffee. "It's just an idea right now, so don't get your hopes up." He said as he stood up. "I had better get going. I'll check in with you later."

"Ok, just keep me informed." Bruce rose and followed Mitchell to the door, and watched him as he got in his car and departed.

"How are things going?" Jean asked coming up behind Bruce.

"Slow, but sure, I want to make certain we have a watertight case. Ok we know Dick is innocent, but O'Gara has some considerable influence here and he will try and used it."

"I suppose it will be a struggle now, I mean I know it can take forever for this kind of thing to even get to court in the first place."

"The wheels of justice are slow to say the least and this case is complicated. There's the rape allegation, the police corruption and the assault to deal with."

"I think if the rape allegation is sorted out, then the other tuff will unravel naturally."

"I hope so Jean, I hope so. It looks as if you will have a lodger for quite a while. That is if you want Dick to stay, we can make other plans."

"I have no problems with him staying here, but don't you think it's for Dick to decide?"

"Your right. I guess I'm so used to taking charge of things, I sometimes forget." Bruce smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

_I have used a bit of artistic license with the court case to cut down on what could have been quite boring_**  
**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Dick sat impassively at the table as his legal team sorted through their paperwork. He was dressed in dark grey slacks with a jacket over an open necked white shirt.

There was an expectant buzz around the courtroom, followed by a bustling rustle of movement as the Judge breezed in, his gown billowing out behind him.

"Almost like the Bat cape." Dick fancied to himself, as he stood with the rest.

"Court is in session, Judge Jeffries presiding." The usher announced.

"Oh great, the hanging Judge." Dick thought to himself wryly.

The charges where read out and Dick responded that he was pleading not guilty when asked the question.

He sat listening with some interest as the prosecutor gave a long winded soliloquy laying out the 'facts' of the case from their side.

Eventually the proceedings got round to calling witnesses. Ellie was called and she approached the witness box looking pale and fearful. Her condition was very evident. Dick's heart went out to her, she looked so vulnerable.

"Miss O'Gara, Thank you for having the courage to come in and face your attacker. It can't be easy for you." The prosecution soothed.

Ellie nodded slightly, looking unsure.

"Now in your statement to the police you stated that Mr Grayson…" He threw a contemptuous look in Dick's direction. "….attacked and then raped you…."

"NO!" Ellie's voice was loud if not a little high pitched.

"No. I never made any statements; I never said anything to anyone like that."

"Miss O'Gara, we have the copy here, this is your signature is it not?"

"Yes, but, I didn't write all that."

"How do you account for it then?"

"I dunno, maybe…..perhaps…well my Dad did ask me to write my name on something….but I never spoke to the police or anything." Ellie stumbled.

The court room hummed with whispered voices prompting the Judge to call for silence.

"Then how? Miss O'Gara can you explain any of this?"

"Look, Dick did nothing, when my Dad found out I was pregnant, he wouldn't let me out of the house, he locked me in my room most of the time. I never spoke to the police or anyone."

"I think I need to see everyone in my chambers right now." Judge Jeffries promulgated loudly.

The courtroom was hushed as everyone took their relative places.

"Mr Grayson would you please stand." The judge instructed. Dick complied.

"Mr Grayson, in light of the information I have been given I find that there is no case to answer, you are free to go."

An excited buzz went around the courtroom.

"Silence!" Judge Jeffries bellowed. "Mr O'Gara, as it is obvious to me that you actively perverted the cause of justice you are to be arrested immediately." He nodded to the officers, who came forward and handcuffed him.

The room erupted into a cacophony of noise. Reporters hurried out holding their mobiles to their ears. Amidst all of this Dick sat a stunned look on his face. As the room emptied Bruce came over to him, running the gauntlet of proffered congratulatory handshakes.

"Are you alright?"

Dick nodded.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Bruce took his arm and gently pulled Dick to his feet, to follow his legal team out into the corridor.

Jean caught up with them.

"It's a shark frenzy out there with the press." One of the court officials informed them. "I wouldn't want to run that gauntlet."

"I agree." Bruce told him. "Is there a back way where we can avoid them?"

"Yes, I'll show you, but I would hang on a while if I where you. You can wait in here if you want." He indicated to a room usually reserved for briefings.

"Thank you. Dick?" Bruce turned towards him.

Dick stood staring into space; he appeared oblivious to what was happening around him. As Bruce stepped towards him he slid, almost gracefully to the floor.

"Dick!" Jean exclaimed with alarm.

Bruce knelt beside him, and the court official bent over him.

"Is he ok?" he asked agitatedly. "I'll call for a medic." He spoke hurriedly into a handset.

Bruce checked Dicks pulse, it was strong. His eyelids fluttered and he mumbled something incoherent, but did not come round.

"Look we can move him into that room, out of the way of an audience." The court official suggested.

"Thank you." Bruce acknowledged as he pushed his arms around Dicks shoulders and under his knees, lifting him with ease as if he was a small child.

He had just placed him gently down on a bench when another man hurried in.

"I'm a doctor, what happened?"

Bruce explained as the doctor checked Dick out.

"Hmmm, well I don't see anything actually wrong with him. His pulse is strong and he hasn't got a temperature, which rules out an infection. I think we need to get him to hospital to run some checks."

"I don't think that will be necessary, I believe I know what's wrong with him. It has happened before."

"And what would that be?" The doctor asked sceptically.

"He has been under an awful lot of pressure over the last few months, what with the death of his wife and then all this," Bruce waved his hand dismissively, "this nonsense. I believe it's because of the stress and then when the case was dismissed, well, the relief was, let's just say his brain switched his body off, so to speak, because he needs to rest. Something like that anyway."

Jean had crouched beside Dick and was rubbing his hand.

"I don't know, my advice would be to take him in to hospital." The doctor insisted.

"I think Mr Wayne may be right." Jean interrupted. "I am sure he will be alright if we just get him home, back to the diner. We can take care of him."

"Well if that's what you want to do." The doctor shrugged. "I can't force you, but I would advise it."

"I assure you he will be alright." Bruce persisted. "If he develops any other symptoms I will get him to the hospital immediately."

"Well alright, but I still stand by my recommendation."

"He's coming around." Jean announced. "No lie down, don't try and sit up too quickly." She cautioned softly.

The doctor hurried back to check up on him. After a cursory examination he declared that it would be possible for them to take him back to the diner.

"He's sleeping now. I believe he should be alright, so long as he doesn't get one of his nightmares." Bruce informed Jean as he came down into the diner.

"Nightmares?" Jean asked looking puzzled and concerned.

"Yes, unfortunately he suffers from them, although not so frequently now as he used to when he was younger."

"Oh dear, I don't think he has had one whilst he has been living here, unless he managed to wake up before he cried out or anything."

"I suppose that's a good sign. They usually involve the death of his parents, but I'm worried that losing Terri, his wife may trigger them again, and what with all the pressure he's had of late, well." Bruce shrugged his shoulders. "Would it be alright if I stayed a while just in case?"

"I don't see why not, but I can listen out for him, it's no problem."

"I'm sure it won't be, but all the same, I would feel better if I was here, I would worry otherwise."

"I understand. It will be a bit crowded, but I can put a camp bed in Dick's room if you like. It won't be what your used to I'm afraid."

"Oh I've slept in worst places I assure you, I do have to leave quite early though, I have some business to attend to."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Dick sat at the counter hunched over a mug of coffee, the steam wafting in lazy tendrils around his face.

"Jean, I think it's time I headed off home." He didn't look up, afraid of the reaction.

"Well, much as we will be sad to see you go, I suppose it's the right time."

Dick looked up at her, he hadn't expected this reaction.

"I can't keep running away forever."

"No, I guess you can't. It's still your choice though. No one can make you do anything you don't want to."

Dick nodded, the conversation cut short by the arrival of the usual early morning customers. He rose from the stool to begin helping.

"You finish your coffee, its ok." Jean told him as she began to take the orders. Dick sank back down, grateful that he would be spared the obvious questions he would get.

Sophia bustled in, calling her apologies for being late as she hurried into the back to stash her coat and bag, before hurrying out again to begin work.

There seemed to be a buzz in the air, unusual given most of the customers where either on their way into work or had just finished a night shift. Dick could over hear Sophia speaking with one of the men.

"Why don't you ask him, I don't know anything?"

"Oh no!" Dick mumbled to himself. It was natural in a small town like this that everyone knew or wanted to know everyone else's business.

"Dick." Sophia called.

Dick spun the stool round so he was facing the customers, awaiting the onslaught.

"Do you know what's happening up at the factory? What with O'Gara gone, I mean, well it's our jobs that are at risk, and much as we know it's his fault, we are worried as you can appreciate." A 40ish slightly overweight man asked hesitantly.

Before Dick could respond another younger man interjected.

"We had some guys nosing around with clipboards most of the night, but they were not letting on as to who they were, or what they were doing. They looked official, some of us think it's the police, some think it's the receivers, and then some are hoping it's someone going to take the place over, but it still leaves us in the dark."

"I honestly have no idea." Dick told them. "And I am sorry if what happened has caused this problem, who knew what a can of worms it would open?"

"O'Gara had it coming, he thought he controlled everything. I don't think anyone blames you."

The phone rang and Jean answered it, her face betraying her puzzlement as she listened. As she replaced the receiver she turned slowly and came to stand at the counter. The customers seemed to sense she was about to make an announcement, their conversation dying away.

"Ok I know this is a bit unusual but I have been asked to tell everyone there is to be a meeting at the factory at one o'clock this afternoon. They want you to pass the word around to ensure as many people as possible can be there. The guy on the phone said he knew a lot of you would be here so it was easier to get the message out this way. Before you ask, he didn't say anything else." Jean raised here hand to stop the questions.

The diner erupted into a cacophony of noise, as people speculated and decided who they could inform.

"Do you know anything, anything at all?" Jean pressed Dick.

"Jean, I know nothing. I could hazard a guess, but if I was wrong, well, it would not be fair." Dick told her. "I suppose we will have to wait like everyone else."

"Well it's unusual to have an empty diner at this time." Jean announced as she sat down next to Dick in one of the booths. "Then again I'm not complaining about it, it's kinda nice to have a break."

"I guess." Dick glanced at his watch. "One o-clock, it shouldn't be long now before we hear what's happening."

"We haven't seen Bruce today; do you think that's significant?" Sophia asked as she joined them.

"Who knows?" Dick shrugged.

"Have you decided when you plan to go home?" Jean asked him, rubbing his forearm gently.

Dick dropped his eyes to the table.

"I had thought, tomorrow." He ventured hesitantly. "I was going to ask Bruce if I could get a lift with him."

"Oh!" Sophia gasped. "You will be missed; I had an idea you were going to go, but so soon?"

"I will miss you all too, but there's no point in putting it off any longer."

"Ellie will miss you very much. She has said she wanted you to be here when the baby's born." Sophia said looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea given the circumstances, it's not as if I'm the father or anything, is it? You know how people talk around here."

"I think she just wanted your support. She still has a crush on you. I reckon it will break her heart."

"I know, I'll speak to her later. I'm sure she understands I will only ever be a friend to her." Dick stared out of the window. "I suppose I could make arrangements to come visit when the baby's born, maybe even try and get here if you let me know when she goes into labour."

"I think she would like that, although I understand that you may feel awkward about it, given what happened." Jean agreed.

"I'll speak with her anyway. I mean, well, I don't want her to feel as if she is being punished or anything."

"Good grief it's three and no ones come in yet! I hope the meeting was a good one!" Sophia said looking up at the wall clock.

"I suppose no news is good news, I hope." Jean said with a worried look on her face. "I hope Ellie is ok, Dick is upstairs with her now breaking the news to her."

"I'm sure she will be, he is quite good with her." Sophia said glancing up towards the ceiling.

As if to answer her question Ellie came through into the diner dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Come sit her." Jean patted the seat beside her. "Are you alright?"

Ellie nodded glumly, sitting down.

"You do understand that Dick has to go home, don't you?" Jean asked her as she put an arm around Ellie's shoulders.

Ellie nodded again.

"Yes, but I shall miss him so much. Apart from you he's been the only real friend I've had." Ellie bit her lip trying to stop her tears.

"We will all miss him very much."

Dick sat on his bed. The room felt strange, cold and unused. It was obvious that it had been cleaned, everything shone, reflecting the light, and it had the floral scent of air freshener.

He noticed that anything that had belonged to Terri had been removed. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved about this or not. Did he really want to have the emotional task of packing the things away? Then again was he upset that someone, more than likely Alfred, had done it. On the other hand, given Alfred's feelings for Terri, maybe the task had been a difficult one.

He rose and moved to the window, gazing out across the grounds. It was odd to be back, almost as if he had only just arrived, like when he first came to live here.

He heard the door open behind him and before he could turn he was grabbed from behind in a bear hug.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Tina announced, squeezing him hard, and kissing him.

"You too." Dick managed to turn, to see the rest of his friends standing there, looking a little sheepish, as if not sure how to approach him.

Dick grinned at them, and as one they embraced him, slapping him on the back and hugging him.

"It's good to see you are ok." John B told him. "Alfred told us what happened, it sounded horrific."

"Yes, but we still want to hear all about you trip." Amy insisted.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for that." Dick tried to deflect the request. "I'm not going anywhere soon. The twins not here?" Dick peered around the group.

"No we thought it would be a bit much, you know" Tina told him.

"Oh alright."

"Well I mean, we thought that we needed to find out what you where planning before we brought them, in case, well, if you were planning to go away again, it would not be fair."

"Oh, right. Well, no I have no intentions of running away again."

"That's good. I don't think I could go through all that again, besides we would all miss you too much."

The others agreed noisily.

There was an alarm sounding in the distance, Dick could not ascertain from which direction. It was pitch black. Slowly he came to the realisation that it was his phone. Groggily he reached for it.

"Hullo." His voice was husky with sleep.

"Dick, its Jean, Ellie has just gone into labour."

Dick sat up suddenly wide awake.

"I'm sorry to wake you so early, but….."

"No it's okay, I said to."

"The midwife says it could be hours yet, but if you still wanted to come I thought you should know a.s.a.p."

"Of course. Look I promised Ellie I would be there. I don't go back on my promises. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right, I will let her know. Come straight to the hospital if, you ring me when you are nearly here I can meet you outside."

"Will do. See you soon."

"That was quick!" Jean said with obvious surprise as Dick met her at the front of the hospital.

"It comes in handy to have a rich father sometimes. You know, private jets and helicopters and the like."

Jean laughed

"I suppose it does. Come on the maternity suit's this way."

"How's Ellie doing?"

"It's just starting to get difficult; she's starting to get a bit frightened now. The midwife has said she can have some pain relief if she wants. Bless her though she is determined to get through it without, although I told her there's nothing wrong with it. Mind you she has agreed to use the gas and air if it gets too much."

Jean led Dick to a bank of elevators, fortunately one had just arrived and they rode it up to the delivery suit.

"I feel a little awkward about this, I know I said I would be here but might they think I'm the father? I mean even despite the fact it was proven in court I'm not?"

"I can understand that. Look, let's go in and see Ellie and have a word with her. I'm not sure how much of the time she wants you there for."

"I mean, well, I'm not sure I should be in with her for the actual birth, I mean, I guess if she really needs me to be there then I s'pose I have no real objections. I just, well you know."

"I know. She's in here." Jean pushed through a door. "Ellie Dick's here."

"Oh I'm so glad to see you!" Ellie said with delight.

"Ellie Dick needs to have a word with you." Jean informed her. "I'll wait outside. Just come and find me if you need me."

"Will do." Dick nodded as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. As he sat down Ellie's face screwed up and she gasped.

"You okay?" Dick asked.

"Yes it's a contraction. God they hurt!" Ellie panted. "Whew it's gone now. What did you want to have a word with me about?"

"Well I know I said I would be here for you, but I'm a bit worried as to how much you want me to be here."

"I've told the nurses that I want you and Jean here when the baby comes. Dick, if you mind about it…."

"I guess not. It's a bit unconventional, Jean I can understand, but I wouldn't want anyone thinking I was the father….."

"No, no, I told them who you are and everything. I, oh Dick I'm sorry, it's too much to ask isn't it? It won't be nice."

"Ellie if you really want me to be here then so be it. I'm not sure what help I will be, but if that's what you want, and I did say I would be here."

Ellie doubled up groaning as another contraction took hold.

"I think something's happening." She panted. "There's a button there to ring for the nurse."

Dick pressed it.

"It's a girl!" The midwife announced.

"Well done Ellie." Jean said as she wiped the sweat from Ellie's brow.

"Yes, well done." Dick agreed massaging his hand to get the feeling back. Ellie had maintained an iron grip on it throughout the later stages of the labour.

"Here you go mum!" The midwife placed the small bundle in Ellie's arms.

"Oh she's beautiful!" Ellie cooed.

Dick and Jean agreed.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Dick asked.

"I had thought it would be nice to call her after my mom, Josephine. But I was wondering….what was your mom's name?"

"It was Mary." Dick told her.

"Would you object if I used Mary as her middle name?"

"No it would be an honour."


End file.
